Tybereous of Utumno
"He's a strange one, Tybs. He's our king, but he takes no interest in ruling. He usually runs off on obscure adventures, or just sits on his throne staring off into nothingness...Many would consider him insane." -White Fang, Stablemaster and General-in-Chief of Utumno Tybereous of Utumno is a Tormented Elf who survived the sacking of Utumno by the Valar in the first age with a few others. He is a thoughtful Elf, usually thinking when he should be acting. He is an expert swordsman and assassin. He enjoys going on obscure, irrelevant adventures with people he has never seen before. He breaks the fourth wall whenever possible. Solid Lore During the first age, when Morgoth captured elves and tormented them to make Orcs, a few elves (Tybereous being the main one) were slightly preserved by Morgoth. Despite how he acts sometimes, Morgoth is really quite devious. He understood that Orcs did not have the skill or coordination necessary to be effective spies, assassins, and scouts. So some of the elves he tormented were not turned to Orcs. Tybereous was one of these. Tybereous became Spymaster of Morgoth for the time he was in Utumno, and only Morgoth himself and a few spies knew of his existence. Tybereous loathed Morgoth, but knew that the only way to survival was submission. So he endured. He was the first to know of the Valar's assault on Utumno, and he had the perfect hiding place. He, and some other 'free' elves, took refuge in this secret place during the assault and for many years after. When they emerged, their numbers had grown to about 400 from about 100. They roamed Utumno, but to their dismay, found it sealed. They claimed the upper portion for themselves. Unfortunately, some other creatures survived as well, including Orcs. There was a long war for Utumno, which eventually ended up awakening a great Wyrm (A type of Dragon). This Wyrm was called Naloth. It terrorized both armies. While they were distracted with the Wyrm, another faction rose up to be an almost greater threat. A few Vampires, led by Farnin, released an ancient terror: Thuringwethil. They were ancient enemies. There was a great battle, and both were killed. Meanwhile, Tybereous is dealing with another threat. A Wraith named Sorthog had come from the south to retake Morgoth's ancient fortress. By goading him into anger, Tybereous was able to defeat him, but not kill him. During the conflict, an exit was found by an elf named Electhor and a werewolf named Draugluin. Utumno had long been thought sealed, and the Elves trapped. But with this discovery, the Tormented Elves were given free reign of Middle Earth. Any lore beyond this point is per-RP. Nothing has been definitely established. Appearance Tybereous is grey-skinned and white haired. He has red eyes that look almost like they catch on fire when he's angry. He wears black, leather-ish armor that is light and flexible and blends with the shadows, with a black hood and cloak. It is fire and waterproof. Equipment Tybereous uses duel shortswords as his primary weapons, and a bow as his secondary. He also has many daggers stashed on his person. He always carries a book around with him entitled "White Fang". Personality "His personality...his personality...let me see. He is always bitter on the inside, no matter how he looks outwardly. He is thoughtful and kind, to those he likes...I really don't know. He's a mystery to us all." -White Fang Tybereous's personality ranges from angry, bitter, and grim, to happy and willing to talk. He is thoughtful and adventurous. He always holds a little bitterness and anger in his heart. He is kind to those he likes. He likes to play parts, and can change his outward feelings in an instant. He loves breaking the fourth wall. Beliefs "He is a fool and a Heretic..." Itallie Tybereous believes that the Valar, Illuvitar, and all of the others exist. He just hates them all. Morgoth gave his siblings a bad rap. He believes that he and his friends are being controlled by people in another universe. Quotes "Don't sass your elders!" "Well, this is typical..." (WIP)